


audition

by maidboys



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Solo, Spoilers, ill explain it in the notes, its saihara x kiibo but also not at all ok, original saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidboys/pseuds/maidboys
Summary: Summary is in the chapter notes to avoid spoilers!! Sorry!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hihi um i havent written in a long time but i kind of got obsessed with the idea of original!saihara (before the memorylight) auditioning for dangan ronpa and trying to get the producers' attention in a very nsfw way. This is the original saihara, which means its set a few months before the events of chapter 1.  
> It is technically saihara/kiibo, but kiibo is not conscious or sentient. He serves as the camera for Team Dangan Ronpa, but thats his only function in this fic. (the idea of saihara addressing the viewers via kiibo was inspired by the fic Broadcast Live by ettobin)

Saihara Shuichi had found it. He had finally found the hidden camera, which meant he was one step closer to being cast in Dangan Ronpa 53. The cameras were hidden in the eyes of a half finished robot. Saihara found the robot in the storage room of a warehouse, rumored to be the secret location for auditions. The location changes with every season, but the setup is still the same;warehouse with cement floors and limited lighting.

When Saihara had found the cameras, a voice came from what he assumed to be a hidden speaker. The robotic voice told him that he had fifteen minutes to audition, and that the audition would start after the voice finished speaking. 

The audition had begun.

“I, I want to show you that I can be an entertaining member of your cast,” Saihara smiled shakily. “I can bring in some good ratings if you’d accept me, I’m sure of it.” He regained his composure and straightened his hat a little more confidently. 

“I hope you enjoy my audition.” 

Saihara took off his school blazer and hat, and got on his knees. He made sure that he could see his full reflection in the dual cameras. _‘Good, that means they can see me too.’_ He laughed nervously and avoided looking at the cameras, his shoulders shaking. “To be honest, I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m kind of inexperienced with this sort of stuff, and I never wanted to be, but,” Saihara’s darting eyes suddenly locked onto the cameras, and his expression turned serious. “I would do anything in order to be cast for season 53.” 

The robot appeared unaffected by this confession; nevertheless, Saihara pushed himself off of the cold floor and onto all fours. He started crawling towards the red light of the cameras. A small part of him took note that the light meant he was being recorded, but the rest of him didn’t care. At this point, he had nothing to lose. _‘Honestly, If the recording ends up online, it might make my boring life slightly less boring.’_

He crept closer to the robot, and placed his hand on its cold face. Despite the ancient look of the warehouse and its interior, the robot felt brand new. Saihara dragged his fingers over its face again, checking to see if he left any fingerprints.

“A detective can’t be careless while observing a crime scene. He wouldn’t want to taint the evidence, accidentally.” He took the bottom of his school shirt and rubbed it against the place he had touched, wiping off imaginary evidence. Saihara climbed into the robot’s lap to reach the spot, exposing his stomach and hipbones to the cameras. He groaned a little, struggling to reach the part without having to take off his entire shirt. He sighed and gave up, turning to look up into the robot’s lenses. 

"I guess I don't have the talents to be a Super Highschool Level Detective."

The robot didn't reply.

Saihara smiled slyly. "At least not yet."

He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his school trousers, and pushed them down his legs with a clang. He tried to keep eye contact with the robot the whole time. His cheeks began to burn under the intense gaze of the cameras. Saihara’s eyes dropped to the floor, and he bit his lip nervously. He forced out a single laugh. 

“Even though I know you’re not a real person, I can’t help but be embarrassed by the way you’re looking at me.” Again, the robot was unperturbed by this confession. Saihara groaned in annoyance at the robot's stoicism. He had had no way of telling if the Producers liked what they saw or not. He sighed in temporary defeat before going back to taking off his pants.

He managed to slide his foot out of the pants leg, but didn’t bother taking off his socks. Saihara paused, looking for some type of sign that what he was doing was what the Producers wanted to see. He had to take a more direct approach. He situated himself more comfortably against the robot’s chest, and turned its head toward himself, addressing the people behind the cameras directly.

“Please don't look at anyone else during my audition. You can only watch me.” Saihara’s eyes darkened. “This is my last chance to escape my shitty existence. I won’t allow you to ignore me. I need this.”

Saihara’s expression softened and he gazed at the cameras more fondly. “Because I really do love your show. I really want to be a part of it.” He said eagerly, fiddling with the waistband of his boxers, “I-I want to show you guys how much I want to be a part of it.” 

Saihara snuck his hand behind himself and into his underwear. With the other hand, he grabbed a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his discarded school uniform. He spread his legs a little, and managed to push the tip of one finger into himself. He let out a little squeak and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. “H-hurts…” Saihara leaned against the robot for support so he could reach the forgotten lube without falling over. With some effort, he squirted the liquid over his hand, and let it drip down between his ass cheeks, and into his hole. He pushed the rest of the first finger inside,and started on the second with a breathy gasp.

“I-I tried this at home...f-for practice, b-but-” Saihara sunk to the ground, unable to hold himself up with one hand. He looked up at the cameras and moved to rest his face against the robot’s torso. He continued to push back on the two fingers inside of him, searching for the right spot.

“It hurts,” He panted, “It hurts so much more this time.” He thrust his fingers in deeper. His eyes began to water and his bottom lip started to tremble. “Please,” Saihara begged whatever might be watching him struggle through the eyes of the robot he was fucking himself on. “Please let me cum! I c-can’t find the spot, I can’t f-fucking...can’t do it on my own.” 

A line of red LEDs lit up in an arrow shape pointing down the robot’s midsection. Saihara squinted at the sudden surge of bright light. He gingerly slid his fingers out from his swollen hole. He hissed through clenched teeth as the last knuckles came out.

“What the hell” Saihara ran his slick fingers over the glowing arrow, tracing it down to the tip. His knuckles brushed up against something cold and solid. He let out a little gasp, realizing what the producers were suggesting.  
He looked up at the cameras and smiled shakily. “You noticed me, you really did.” Saihara began shivering in anticipation. He sucked in a deep breath of air. “I’ve become such a whore, an easy, virgin, whore.” He covered his flushed face in embarrassment, but grinned despite his shame.

A shrill beeping noise came from the back of the room, and a mechanical voice announced the audition would be ending soon. Saihara didn’t know how long he had been here, but there was no way he hadn’t hit the 15 minute mark by now. The producers had given him an extension. He’d finally captured their attention, and now that he had them, he couldn’t let them slip away. 

Saihara drizzled the lube onto the metal rod below the robot’s waistline. He rubbed the cold, steely shaft, intent on making it a little more tolerable and warm. Saihara noticed it was slightly bigger than his cock, and much bigger than his fingers. He came to the conclusion that warming the rod was a pointless task, so he began to position himself over the metal dick.

He clenched the robot’s shoulders until his knuckles turned white, and hissed in pain as he lowered himself onto its dick. He cried out in frustration, unable to take in more than the first two inches. 

“Fuck me! Fucking move, please move!” Saihara grabbed the robot tightly, using it as leverage to push more of its cock into his hole. He panted for air, fogging up the cameras with each ragged breath. “Please touch me.” He grabbed the robot's hand and held it close to his cock, moving it's fingers up and down to stroke himself. Saihara used his shirt sleeve to clean the condensation off of the cameras, giving the producers a clearer view of him. 

Saihara was feverishly pushing against the robot, moaning loudly every time the mechanical cock went into him. His loose tie and glazed, half-lidded eyes contrasted harshly with his innocently flushed cheeks and oversized shirt with a school crest above the pocket. The crest reminded the Producers that he really was only a high school student. 

Saihara kept on riding the robot until he came. The beeping noise rang as soon as he did, and the voice declared the audition would be over in five minutes. Saihara dug through his pants pocket and took out a small note he had written before coming here: his mailing address. He left it on the floor, underneath the red light.

**Author's Note:**

> naughty dirty shoe-itchy


End file.
